Mind Games REVISED
by thatcrazyredhead
Summary: Jack's got more than one secret room in the Hub. NC-17 rating for Sex, light D/s AN: Wasn't happy with the way I ended this previously, so there's a rewrite. Quite possibly more to come!


Games

Jack sat at his desk, deep in thought when Gwen knocked on the door. "Come in" he said. They'd been yelling at each other more this week than he could recall, and he'd had just about enough of it. He noticed how often he caught himself looking at her; those hands, the natural-looking makeup she wore, even the way her curves looked in anything other than her former constable's uniform. _Stop it, _he'd told himself repeatedly. _She deserves better than what you could give her._ Sighing, he began paying attention to what she was saying. "...and that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?"

She'd gotten closer to him during his introspection, and looking at her in her pert little pencil skirt and cotton blouse, he could smell the flowery soap she used on her pale welsh skin. _We really should get her out for some sun, see if it helps with that. Maybe even a bikini, so she can get more sun. Yeah, that's it. More sun_. The thought of Gwen in a bikini didn't help his stamina, although he knew he should stand up, at least. Putting on his enigmatic smile, he stood and walked towards her.

"I think... Gwen..." he stammered, if just a bit. "I think we need to stop playing these games, and play some different ones. What do you think?"

Gwen stared at him. She backed up, sat on the lounge, staring at him for a full minute before clearing her throat. "Jack... I...I don't know...I mean, it's tempting to play some sort of little game... b-but..." She stopped as he sat down next to her, touching her elbow gently. "Jack!" She flinched away from the touch as if bitten, making his smile darken.

"Ok, listen" he began. "No, YOU listen, Jack _bloody_ Harkness! I might admire you, might even … be curious... about you, but I'm with Rhys, and that's final! I _can't_..." Gwen did everything but shout at him before slumping, shaking with what Jack could only guess was an overwhelming sadness. _I know the feeling._ He pulled her to him, holding her as she fought the closeness. After a moment of struggling she relaxed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sorry, Jack. I don't know why you get to me like that." Even as she said it, she knew why. And Jack saw it in her eyes.

She watched his blue eyes darken. "Gwen, you know that's a load of bollocks," he said, straightening to look at her. "I think maybe it's time we had our conversation, see if we can turn what's happening between us into something that doesn't have either of us shouting at the other. Don't you?" He stopped, looking straight into her clouded, troubled eyes. "Or would you... _prefer_ a game?"

He watched as her eyes brightened. "What did you have in mind?"

Smiling, he extended his hand to her. "Follow me."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

She'd never been to this part of the basement before. She recognized where the shooting range was, knew something of the room where Ianto had kept the cyberwoman who used to be his girlfriend, but she'd never noticed this section of the lower levels. _And yet, I keep trusting that Jack knows what the hell he's doing._ Shaking her head at the thought, she kept her eyes on him... well, ok, on his backside. _Gwen! For shame!_

Jack didn't know _how_ Gwen was going to react to the room he was taking her to. He'd used it before, certainly with Ianto, but since Ianto left (after the rest of the team killed Lisa), he hadn't been back down...until now. His 51st century hormones were certainly getting to him, making him need this as much as she did; at least, he hoped she did.

Coming to a door with dark tinted glass, he brought her hand to his lips. "Do you trust me?" he asked gently.

The question brought Gwen up short. _What's he on about? Of course I trust him!_ Reminding herself that he wasn't a mind reader, she smiled shyly and nodded. "I'd trust you with my life, Jack. Why? What's behind the door?"

"Easier to show you than to tell you, m'dear," he said in a makeshift southern drawl, bringing back images of Clark Gable. He pulled out a key that looked bigger, more industrial than what the lock was, and gears turned from in the door itself. "Can't be too careful, you know..." Ushering her inside, he closed it after them and it sounded to Gwen like he relocked it..._from the inside? How's that?_ She wondered. Pitch blackness surrounded her.

"Follow me." His voice came through the darkness of the room, and Gwen shivered at how sure he sounded. "But... Jack, I can't see a thing! What if I trip on something? What's down here, anyway?" There was the sound of a match being struck, and the smell of sulfur filled Gwen's nostrils as a flame sparked to light. Watching the candle flame, she stared into it until Jack was next to her, his voice rumbling in her ear. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to bring you down here. Trust me, please. I won't let anything hurt you." She felt more than saw a soft cover going over her eyes, and being secured in the back with what felt like a buckle. _"Oh dear god," _she thought. "This is one heck of a new game, Jack." Her voice quavered.

A deep chuckle, and then more whispering in her ear. "Gwen. I need you to trust me. Please, let me do this for you... for us." Removing her shoes, he ushered her gently across a floor that felt like soft, close carpet, sitting her down on something soft and round.

Conceding, she smiled. _Pervy games, indeed_, she thought. "So, Captain, what did you have in mind here?" Silence. "Jack?" Somewhere nearby, she heard quiet footfalls, and then she felt hands on her legs, sliding over the hosiery she'd taken to wearing during the summer months, along with a knee-length pencil skirt and comfortable cotton blouse. Whimpering quietly, she waited for him to discover the secret beneath that skirt. When she heard him groan, she knew he had. Moisture formed between her legs at the thought.

"So, what will we discuss?" he asked gently. "Weather? Sports? Hmm, not a bad idea, maybe some sports are in order. Or should we discuss why you're not wearing panties today?"As he said this, he guided her arms through the sleeves of her blouse, pulling it over her head as he kissed her midriff, the small of her elbows, the side of her neck, and _finally_, she thought, the tops of her breasts. "Oh...Jack..." He could hear her _melting_, and it made this that much sweeter.

"Call me Captain, _please_. I've always loved hearing you call me that." His voice was gentle, with an unusual quality to it that made Gwen shiver.

"Yes, my Captain." Dutifully, she straightened herself out, barely feeling the chill that came in contact with the bared flesh. "Am I to simply sit here, Captain?"

He nodded, then remembered she couldn't see. "Following my lead, I see. Well done." He coaxed one arm up above her head, then the other, securing her wrists with what felt like velvet...rope? She couldn't be sure. All she knew was that her heart was beating out of her chest, and she tried breathing to ease it. And then Jack touched her. "Shhhhh... listen carefully, Cariad." He was using Welsh now, whispering _lover _to her in the ancient tongue. _Oh lord, why did I think of his tongue?_"

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Anything to be closer to you. God, Gwen, I can smell how turned on you are from being restrained like this." He placed a hand on the inside of her thigh, and she gasped at the warmth of his touch. He chuckled. "Let's get the rest of this _hot as hell_ outfit off you, shall we?" He unzipped her skirt, sliding it down over her knees, and groaned when he saw the garter belt and stockings. "Thigh high stockings, Gwen? Do you know how much I've _dreamed _about these on you? And are these the old fashioned ones, or am I mistaken?" He ran his fingers over the soft material, feeling the seam running straight down the back of her legs.

"Y...yes, they aaa-are. I... I happen to like them too." She said, gasping at the contact. "Makes me feel... well... sexier. Can you blame me?"

"Dear lord, no. I think it's fantastic that you enjoy such an old fashioned thing. I've always..." he nipped at the top of the stocking on her left leg "...enjoyed..." nipped a little lower, in the back of her knee "...the soft feel of them, the restraints that hold them in place, but especially..." he leaned in and sniffed her "...the ease with which I can do this..." And he flicked at her clit with his tongue, and she gasped again, moaning at the sensation.

"Ohhhhh...Ja... Captain."

"Yes, sweet?"

"More? Please?" It was almost a whisper.

Chuckling again, he lowered himself between her legs, nipping at her ankles. He paused for a moment before deciding to leave the stockings on. "Did you MEAN for me to find this little tease of yours, Gwen? Is that why you wore them?" She moaned, and he stopped, leaving her whimpering. "Tell me." he said darkly. "Did you mean for me to find these on you?" _Or had this been meant for Rhys?_ He wondered to himself. Not surprisingly, his mood darkened at the thought.

"Y-yessss" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, what, lover?"

"Y-yyyyes, my Captain?"

"Is that a question? Are you unsure? Because I'd planned on leaving them on while I do all the fun little things I've always wanted to do with you... to you..."

"I-I don't know, Captain. Please, please don't stop.. I'll wear them every day for the rest of my life if you just don't stop..."

He chuckled as she whimpered. "You know just what to say, don't you, Miss Cooper?" he asked as he stood, cupping her face in his hands. He nipped at her ear playfully, asking the question again.

"I-I..I don't know up from down, to be honest, Captain. I just know..." she stopped, willing her body to still. But he knew which buttons to push, and leaning in close, whispered "yes, lover, tell me what you know. I WANT to know. Tell me." He growled this, grabbing her by the throat, cinching just tight enough to make it uncomfortable, but not enough to stop breathing.

"I... I can't..."

"You WILL, Gwen Elisabeth Cooper. Tell me." His voice was angry now, and she shivered at the coldness in it. He released his hand from her neck, and she gasped for air, even though it'd barely been an issue when he had her by the throat.

"I... I don't want to change things between us, Ja...Captain. Please?"

He smiled. _Best interrogation, hands down_, he thought. "Tell me. If it changes things, I'll still be here if you want me to be. Trust me, Gwen. I need to hear it as much as you probably need to say it."

She stopped struggling against the straps holding her wrists, and tears fell from beneath the blindfold. "I.. I love you, Jack Harkness. My Captain. There, you know it now. What will you do? Remind me again that I'm here to bring some reality to this place? To bring a perspective? I already know that, but I can't stop thinking the way I do, Captain. You asked, so I'm telling you. Please, say something?"

She could hear his breathing increase. Holding her breath, she waited as he finally spoke. "I've loved you since the first day I saw you, Gwen Cooper," he said quietly. "I'm just glad that we didn't wait until it was too late to do something about it. Because I know just how _amazing_ we could be." His hips ground against hers, and she felt his erection straining through his trousers. Moaning was the only conscious thought she had.

Gwen had expected that would be the end of this little...session. As much as she ...yes, _wished _it would continue, she was certain it wouldn't. And then Jack... her Captain... kissed her, wiping away the tears from her cheeks beneath the blindfold. She felt the longing, the hunger in the kiss that followed, and returned it with every ounce her heart had to give. He broke away, leaving her whimpering for more, and then she felt something... metal? "Is that a knife?" she asked breathily. _How did he know I enjoy that?_ He chuckled darkly as the cold metal whispered lightly down her clavicle before reaching the intended target, and ripping though the straps of her bra with ease. As one hand held the knife, she felt the other hand come around behind her and undo the clasp of the offending piece of clothing. She gasped as she felt her legs part, moaning at the cold touch of metal flicking against the soft hair. He sucked at the her nipples, leaving her whimpering against the restraints. And then there was a warm hand touching her, the blade replaced with his unique warmth.

"Ohhhhhh... yes... please, my Captain!"

The finger stopped, playing instead with the crease where her buttocks met the front of her, the moist mound of flesh that was crying out to be touched, _penetrated_...

"What do you want, Gwen?" Once he discovered that she'd been without panties, Jack had used a considerable amount of his reserves to keep from taking her right then and there, and his voice came out huskier than even he'd expected.

"I... I want you..."

"You want me to WHAT, love?" he growled, nipping at the earlobe he hadn't tasted before.

"I... oh lord, can I say this?"

"Anything, Gwen. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Anything you ask, beg, _plead _for..." the last was a harsh whisper in her ear.

She took a deep breath. "I want your fingers inside me. _Please_. I want to feel your body against mine, your lips touching any part of me that you wish. _Please, my Captain_."

He chuckled darkly. "So, you want to be played with, is that it? Like this?" He lubricated two fingers with her juices and plunged them inside her. Hearing her groan, rocking against his hand, he felt his erection keenly through the trousers he hadn't taken off just yet.

"Yesssss... oh Jaaaaack... MY Captain..." she was bucking nicely under his fingers, and he decided now was a good time to test another theory he'd had about his second-in-command. Kneeling down and grabbing her ass with the unoccupied hand, he nipped and sucked on her clit, hearing her moans become louder. As she bucked, he subtly spread the hand holding her ass, and gently inserted one finger into a space even more tight than the delicious mound he was suckling. She cried out, the fingers continuing their progression between her wet folds, Jack's mouth licking and teasing her clit, humming to increase the sensation.

"My captain, I need you..."

His lips left her soft, wet mound to listen, leaving his thumb to rub the tender nib absently. "Yes, my love? You need me to...?"

"I need... I need you... more of you... inside me, _please_." The moan was louder, and he felt the muscles clench around the fingers already inside her. "Come for me first, Gwen. I want to _feel _you come all over my hand. You're _so_ wet, Gwen." His voice came out raspy. _C'mon, Jack, hold it together._ He curved his fingers just a bit, and she exploded around him, soaking his hand up to the wrist in the process. "Oh, Gwen, the feel of you!" he moaned. "So hot, so _tight_, squeezing and pulling at me..." He spoke like this until she quieted down, aftershocks rolling over her like waves on the bay. She winced, and he was at her side in a moment. "What is it, love? Wrists sore? Strap on the blindfold too tight?"

"Jack... release me... from these straps. I want to see you." Her voice was a whisper. He obliged quickly, using his hands to unwrap the soft rope, standing her up and unbuckling the blindfold. He watched as her hazel eyes adjusted to the light before pulling her close, keeping her steady as he moved to the big round chair he'd had her sit on, settling her into his lap. He groaned quietly at the contact with his swollen cock, and she, in the near darkness, noticed.

"What is it, Captain? Need some... assistance?" She rotated her hips for emphasis. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, she helped him shrug off his suspenders, practically ripping the blue shirt off of him, and started kissing, nipping... licking... His senses were quickly becoming overwhelmed, and he gasped as she released him from the trousers.

"My my, what _do_ we have here, _Captain_ Jack Harkness? What should I do with _this?"_ she said as she wrapped a hand around him. His breath coming in gasps, his hips arched to meet her, for her to take more of him, and she chuckled. "Let me tell you what I'm going to do." She waited for him to say something before continuing.

"Yyyes... yes please?"

"I'm going to touch you, Captain. I'm going to touch you in so many ways, licking and nibbling and stroking and humming, and when _I'm_ ready, I'm going to climb in your lap and take you inside that wonderful space you were licking and nibbling and fingerfucking not too long ago. Would you like that?"

He thought his chest was going to burst. Swearing to all the gods he could barely think of, he was SO turned on he couldn't help it. "Gwe-Gwen?" He pulled her to him in a sudden burst of energy. He growled at her. "For gods' sakes...do it. Make me yours, Gwen Cooper. Your captain awaits your command..."

With that, she started the slow torture of the man she... well, she might as well admit it now... loved. Taking the blindfold from where he'd dropped it onto the floor, she secured it around his eyes. "This part was incredible" she murmured. "So many other senses get heightened when one sense goes away. Wouldn't you agree?" She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the pronounced ridge in his spine as she inhaled his scent at the pulse point of his neck. When she licked his ear, he shuddered and moaned. When she licked and pinched his taut nipples, he gasped for air. Twisting around so she was behind him, she placed a finger at the base of his tailbone, then reached around to play with his cock from behind. He practically jumped out of the chair, and she forced him down with both hands resting between his shoulder blades as he lay face down on the seat of the soft chair. Stroking, bumping her hips against his backside, she heard him moan. "Please, Gwen, please. I _need you to fuck me._" The words came out breathlessly as he ground against her hips, whimpering at the lack of what he wanted, _needed _more than anything.

"When I'm good and ready, Harkness," she growled. "And not a moment before. Unless you'd care to convince me to make it sooner rather than later?"

Challenge accepted. He had her on her back, ass resting on the round chair in the time of a heartbeat, teasing her nipples, biting down on the pulse point of her neck as his fingers were replaced by his throbbing erection. He stopped for a moment, enjoying the sounds and smell of her as she felt the pressure of his cock at her entrance. He'd long since become accustomed to the darkness in this room, and in his mind's eye saw everything about the beautiful woman beneath him.

"That's it, _Captain, my captain_. Take me, make me yours." He thrust into her, her scream echoing in the dark room. She silently wondered if he was the one who made this room so deep underground as he plunged his cock into her, pulling her to him and kissing her lips before begging access with his tongue to the velvety folds of her mouth. That was all it took. Gwen cried out, gasping as he thrust into her just a little harder than before, his rhythm grinding inside her as she came, orgasm after orgasm rushing over her. Squeezing around him, she heard him speak breathlessly. "May I come now, Cariad? May I come? Please?"

She'd almost forgotten she was in charge. Answering him with a thrust of her hips, pulling him further inside her and clenching her muscles around him. "Now, for me, my Captain. Come for me." she breathed quickly as she reached another peak. And he obeyed, slumping against her, pulling her up into a sweaty but loving embrace. And there they stayed for a few minutes, simply enjoying the closeness they'd found.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

In the aftermath, Gwen couldn't help but think about how chance had brought them together. As she ran her fingers through his hair, curled up against him on the big round chair that she hadn't realized was as large as it was, she took a moment to think. She knew she'd need to do something about Rhys; maybe honesty was the best policy. She asked Jack what he thought.

"I think...My mind is telling me to let you go, to give you that normalcy, but my heart wants you to stay right here, with me, forever. Which would you prefer? Although I wouldn't mind tempting you into staying, if you prefer." His lips nuzzled against her neck, and a resounding shiver went through her at the sensation.

She knew, in that moment, just how much he loved her, and smiled. "I think I like the way your heart thinks, _Captain_. It's going to kill him, but I'll break it to Rhys. Then I'll figure out where I'll stay. Should it be here with you? Would that be too fast?" The thought made her heart skip. _Please, let it not be too soon._

"I'd like nothing better. I'm scaring the hell out of myself, but I'd like nothing better, Gwen. Please, stay with me."

~~Epilogue~~

Gwen walked into her flat. Rhys was waiting for her on the sofa. "Gwen! Where've you been? Listen..." "I need to tell you something." They said it in unison, and looked at each other. She smiled, sitting down next to him. "You first?"

"I... I've done something I'm not proud of, Gwennie. Something I need to tell you about." He looked down, biting his lip. Water filled his eyes when he looked back up at her. "I... I've found someone else. A normal person, with a normal schedule, and I love them so much I can't stand it. I... I haven't slept with them, because I didn't want to hurt you, but it's killing me, Gwen. Please, please forgive me?"

Of all the things... Gwen sat there, her mouth open like a fish. Blinking, she looked at him. "You're... you're having me on, aren't you? C'mon, you wouldn't _seriously_ say that, would you?" The look on his face told her otherwise. "Well, who is it, then? Ruth? Wouldn't surprise me if it was, the way she moons over you."

"His name's Geoff." The blush on Rhys' face was so ferocious it looked like he was having a stroke. He put out a hand to stop her. "No, I'm not gay, if that's what you're thinking. He's just... he brought something out in me, Gwen, that I didn't realize I'd been missing 'till I met him. Please, please tell me you'll be ok with this? I know you're bound to be upset..." He was stopped by her laughter.

"Oh... god, Rhys! You have no idea how funny that is! Geoff? Have you told your parents?" Gasping for air, she settled herself a bit before speaking again. "Actually... I can forgive you if you'll forgive me. I know we've been distant these last few months, and maybe that's my fault. But I... I've found someone else as well. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Would you like to keep the flat? I'll be moving in with him by the end of the month, or sooner if you want me out sooner."

It was eventually decided that neither of them would be keeping the flat; too many memories, they agreed. Rhys moved over to the west end of Cardiff, and Jack laughed out loud when Gwen told him about everything she and Rhys had talked about. "Dang, I missed my chance with him?" the patented Jack Harkness grin was met with a smack on the chest. "Oi! Hands offa him! Or do I have to find something... else..." she grinned at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "Something else to keep them occupied?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
